Nueva en la escuela (versión cromos)
by Cromos
Summary: la historia hecha por lapislazulis desde el punto de vista de cromos, un personaje.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAA _**

Para empezar, mi nombre es Cromos. Bueno, realmente es Luis, pero el caso es que mi amiga Manuela está haciendo una historia, nueva en la escuela y un personaje soy yo, así que esta historia trata de su historia desde el pundo de vista de Cromos.


	2. Cápitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Yo estaba en el aula de informática trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto cuando oí un ruido fuera de la escuela. Miré por la ventana y vi a una chica de pelo marrón, ojos castaños y un Aura misteriosa. Iba acompañada de lapislazuli y peridot,amatista y perla le estaban recibiendo. Tenía curiosidad, pero decidí no acercarme aún y esperar, pues aún tenía mucho trabajo.

Bueno, aún no me he presentado. Me llamo cromos, estoy en la escuela de gemas en la habitación de topacio, amatista y granate. Mi arma es un arco que se puede dividir a su vez en dos machetes conectados por una cuerda, de manera que puedo lanzarlos. Mi mejor amiga esp peridot, pues tenemos gustos parecidos aunque también me llevo muy bien con los demás, pero por lo general me gusta estar solo. Estoy trabajando en dos proyectos secretos, que os contaré en otro momento. Seguí trabajando hasta tarde y después me fuí a mi cuarto a leer. De camino me encontré con topacio, mi mejor amigo ( dije que peridot era mi mejor amiga, no mi mejor amigo).

-Hola topacio.

-Hola cromos, ¿sabes? Me ha pasado algo muy extraño.

-¿El que? Venga topacioooo no me dejes con la intriga- Dije poniendo ojos de cachorro (se me da bastan-te bien)

-No puedo decir que no a eso

-¡Bien!- Dije en voz bajao hombre

-Me he chocado con una chica

-Uaauuu, increiiible- Dije en tono sarcástico

-¡Cállate, no te rías de mí!- seguramente yo sea y seré lo enfadón que puede ser topacio si tienes confianza con el- El caso es que nunca había visto a esa chica.

-¿Era algo comoooo... pelo y ojos castaños y aura extraña?

-¿¡Me estabas espiando!?

-¡No hombre! La vi por la ventana.

-Bueno vamos para la habitación, que nos estarán esperando.

Una vez llegamos al cuarto se lo contamos a los demás.

-Por cierto , ¿sabías que es la hermana de lapislazuli?- Dijo granate

-No me lo creo

-Que si,esa es la hermana de lapis,Topacio- Dije

-Se llama tigre y ya esta, que los demas queremos dormir- añadió garanate.

-Buenas noches- dijo amatista

-Buenas noches a todos-dijimos los demás

Yo, claramente, no podía dormir ya que no podía parar de pensar en mis proyectos y en quien sería la chica misteriosa así que utilizé la luz interna de mis ojos para leer y despejarme.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2  
**

Me desperté el segundo, después de granate, que seguía meditando en pijama. Amatista y Topacio estaban durmiendo como troncos y me dirigí hacia la ducha despues de bañarme y preparar un cubo de agua fría encima de la puerta para el desgraciado al que le tocara bañarse después, me vestí y me dirigí a la zona en la que había que escoger los extraescolars. Yo me apunté a natación, pintura e informática. No había nadie por ahí así que me fuí a la aula de informática para continuar mi primer proyecto y creo que os lo debo decir. Mi idea era hacer una multisala deentrenamiento que cambie según la gema que quiera entrenar. Será todo digital, con armas para quien quiera entrenar con otra que no sea la suya, o hacer duelos y torneos.

Me fui a comer a la hora que tocaba y me senté alejado de los demás por algo que tiene que ver con mi último proyecto. Me puse a comer un zumo hecho por mí mismo y entonces vi que Tigre y otras chicas se acercaban. Fingí que no la conocía.

-Hola, ¿me puedo sentar?- dijo ell

-Claro, me llamo cromos, ¿eres nueva?- respondí cortesmente

-Yo soy tigre y si soy nueva, encantada.

De repente sonó la campana de las clases y ahora tocaba clase de arte con el profesor ónix, el nuevo decidí dibujar un pequeño robot con forma cuadrada en el que estaba trabajando, pero me fijé en que Jasper, la mato a, se fijaba mucho en peridot y sonreía. Me pareció muy desagradable y sospechoso, así que mandé a mi mini robot a que la fue muy normal hasta el recreo en el que mi robot me avisó de que estaba robándole el dinero a peridot. Sabía que no podría vencerla en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y, aunque me castigaran, estaba dispuesto a proteger a peridot así que saqué mi arco y, en el momento en el que iba a lanzar mi flecha, ojo de tigre entró en acción. Le dio una lección y se fue con peridot. Esa chica se ganó mi confianza. Entonceces me acerqué a Jasper

-Eh tú

-¡¿Que quieres mocoso!?

-Quiero que dejes a peridot

-Oh, ha llegado el novio, muac muac muac. Dijo mientras se reía

-¿Oye, has visto eso?

-¿el qué? Dijo justo antes de que le propinase una patada en la cabeza(está bien, no soy el más fuerte ni mucho menos, pero le pillé desprevenida)

Furiosa, embestió contra mí lanzándome contra la pared.

-¡Cromos!- gritó topacio desde el otro lado del pasillo. Amatista y granate también llegaron.

Jasper, viéndose superada salió corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó topacio

-Si

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre!?, ¡¿enfrentarte a Jasper!?, ¿¡estas loco?!- dijo topacio

-¡Estaba molestando a peridot!

-¡esa no es razón para...! un momento... ven conmigo cromos-dijo granate tirándome de la oreja

-¡au!

-¿A ti te gusta peridot, verdad?

-¡¿qu, que!? ¡Pues claro que no!

-No mientas, recuerda que puedo ver el futuro

-De acuerdo, es muy iteligente, divertida, le gusta lo mismo que a mi y además es muy linda.

-¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir?

-Voy a esperar a que ella se acerque más a mi.

-Pues lo llevas claro, porque eso es lo que nos gusta a las chicas.

-De acuerdo, me lo pensaré, pero no le digas esto a nadie porfavor.

-Tranquilo, que no lo haré y por cierto, buena patada.

-Gracias.

Peridot y yo fuimos a clase de natación y nos dirigíamos a los probadores pero de repente tigre salió y vi unas orejas que salían de su cabeza, y eso si que no me lo esperaba

-¿estais bien?-dijo ella

-Si

-¿Una carrera?

-venga

me sorprendió la velocidad de tigre, és fuimos a la habitación de tigre y jugamos juegos de mesa hasta que llegó topacio y trajeron las pizzas, después nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto y cuando entre en el baño para despejarme... ¡splash! sonó cuando un cubo de agua fria cayó sobre mi.

-¡venganza!-gritó amatista.

Lo dejé pasar y me puse a dormir.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3: LA FIESTA DE AMATISTA  
**

Me levanté como siempre, bastante emocionado por la fiesta de Amatista, así que preparé mi puse un traje de corbata , un sombrero de copa, una mascara y mis mejores zapatos. A mi me tocaba elegir la música de la fiesta, así que puse música pop, punk, rock de elvis presley y una lenta para el final...

Topacio se disfrazó con una máscara de gato simplemente, y las demás mas de lo fui al patio a meditar un poco sobre el arbol más alto y a mejorar mi tiro con bajar del árbol recibí un puñetazo en el pecho. Era Jasper quien se acercaba con la intención de darme otro golpe pero lo esquivé a tiempo, pero me propinó una zancadilla que me habría tirado al suelo de no ser por que mis zapatos podían flotar.

\- ¿Te gustan?, son mi última invención.

-¡Maldito!-dijo mientras me intentaba golpear

-¡fallaste!-utilicé mis zapatos para salir volando y le lancé una flecha.

-¡¿Pero qué!?- dijo mientras la esquivaba

-esta vez no fallaré.

-¡ja!-dijo mientras sacaba una pistola con silenciador su tiro me habría impactado de no ser por que un escudo de color negro se puso ante mí, poseyó la bala y esta volvió hacia Jasper.

-¡¿qu,qué!?- Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Bajé tranquilamente y me cubrí mi ojo izquierdo con el flequillo y me dirigí a el gimnasio.

Allí me encontré a Topacio cortando un espantapájaros con su hacha y a aguamarina haciendo lo mismo con su katana.

-Hola chicos

-Hola- dijeron ellos a la vez

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó aguamarina

-Sí- respondí secamente

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo esta vez topacio

-¡Ya he dicho que sí!- dije, y me fui

-¿Que le pasa?- dijo aguamarina

-Y yo que sé

Llegó la hora de la fiesta y me dirigí a casa de amatista, no sin antes ducharme para olvidarme de lo que había ocurrido. Allí me encontré a Topacio junto a otra persona con un disfraz idéntico al suyo, a amatista bailando sola a lo loco y a granate con otra persona que no pude reconocer. Me dirigí a la zona de los altavoces para poner la música y me choqué con una chica bajita, con gafas tecnológicas.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No, no te disculpes, yo iba despistado,¿cómo podrías perdonarme?

-Buenoooo, estoy bastante sola así que, ¿Me concederías este baile?- dijo ruborizada

-Pu,pues claro.

-Por cierto, esas gafas son muy chulas, ¿te gusta la tecnología?

-Si, mucho

-Pues que casualidad porque a mí también. Entonces empezó a sonar la música lenta

-Bueno ya ha acabado esa música así que...

-¡Pero qué dices!, si eres la persona más divertida de la fiesta.

-¿En serio?

-Pues claro, y esta música está bien pero el baile es aburrido-Dije antes de empezar a flotar con ella

-Uau

-A que sí. Pero es difícil bailar flotando así queeee...

-¿¡Pero qué!?- dijo mientras le cogía en brazos

-¿No te gusta?

-No, no es eso, es que me has sorprendido

perdón-Entonces vi a topacio en el balcón con la chica misteriosa mientras bajaba a mi pareja-mira a esos dos tortolitos

-Sí, menuda pareja, ¡hasta han coincidido en las máscaras!

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme

-Solo una cosa- dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, y me alejé como zombi hasta las escaleras por las que me caí-¿estás bien?

-Shiiii- dije antes de caer en mi cama donde no logré dormir pensando en ella

 **Holaaa. Siento mucho no haber escrito pero esque he tenido un montón de exámenes, tarea y actividades extraescolares así que ahora voy a hacer una "Cromos bomb"**


	5. Atención

**atención**

Bueno, como no veo mucho apoyo en la serie aparte de el de lapislazuli, ya que soy su amigo, voy a pausar esta serie para hacer otra individual de cromos. También lo hago porque me siento como si copiara. Pero si queréis que continúe (no lo creo) dejadme un comentario.


	6. He vuelto!

**YAAAAY**

Holaaa! He vuelto por vuestro apoyo ^_^ y la historia continuará pero he de advertir que tomará un rumbo alternativo, en resumen, que no será la misma linea espacio-temporal, que será diferente, así que ¡Vamos allá!


	7. Capítulo 4 (microcap)

**LA VISITA(Microcapítulo)  
**

Me puse una chaqueta de cuero marrón, unas botas, un sombrero y unos mitones, cogí mi maleta y me dispuse a teletransportarme a la casa de mi familia.

-¡Cromos!- dijo titanio, mi hermano pequeño-¡Has vuelto!

-Sí, titanio

-Titanio, deja en paz a tu hermano-Dijo mi padre, aragonito

-Cromos, me tienes que enseñar a usar el gemssap este- dijo gohethita, mi abuela

-Luego, yaya

-¡Cromos!- dijo mi madre limonita, y corrí a sus brazos. No la había visto desde hace 100 años(nota del creador: esto serían unos 10 años humanos) porque quedó regenerándose después de que una gema militar le disparase por accidente en el pecho.

-¡Mamá!- nos dimos un gran abrazo y le dije que me iba a quedar 3 meses.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!-A papá se le escaparon unas lagrimitas. Después de10 minutos les terminé de contar lo que había pasado durante mi estancia en la escuela

y sobre... bueno, sobre peridot.

-Hijo, si de verdad la quieres tienes que decírselo.-Esa fue mi madre

-Shig...-ese fue mi padre, estaba llorando

-Papá por qué lloras?

-¡Porfin mi pequeñín ha conseguido una chica!

-¡Papá!

-¡Estoy tan felíz!

-¡Luis corre!

-¡NOOOO!-dije, pero me atrapó y no me soltó hasta que mi madre le dió unos sudokus.

-Bueno mamá puedo ir a la farmacia a comprar gemcont( compañía de creación de medicina para contener gemas agresivas durante un tiempo)

-Claro que sí

-De acuerdo, gracias mamá.

 **3 meses después...**

-¡Hasta pronto a todos!

-¡Adiós!- Dijeron todos

 **De vuelta en la escuela...**

-¡Holaa!

-Vienvenido, colega-Dijo Topacio

-Vienvenido-Dijeron aguamarina y Ojo

-¡Hola!- esas fueron amatista, granate y perla

-Ummm...-era peridot

-Hola peri

-Cromos...

-¿sí?

-Yo...yo...-granate le dió una palmadita enla espalda-Es verdad, no puedo tener miedo...yo... ¡Yo te quiero cromos!

-Que...qu...¡¿qu%&$%/(&%%/&$!?- Dije, antes de desmayarme


End file.
